Ice Climber Gamers
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Popo and Nana get bored of climbing the same icy terrains, so the Ice Climbers try out their luck at various different games!
1. Chapter 1

Popo and Nana were chucking ice blocks at each other by smashing their wooden mallets into the blocks of ice, with the Ice Climbers getting bored. Now normally they could just go out and have some fun in the snow or attempt to make each other better prepared by slamming their mallets on each other, but tonight was pretty slow even by their standards!

"Don't we have anything better to do?" Popo asked as he felt his stomach grumble.

"Probably, but this is the only game we're allowed to do," Nana yawned as she accidentally let out a loud fart, her eyes widening. "Well I need new underwear."

Popo laughed heartily. "Ha, that's better than doing this junk!"

Suddenly a giant television set with various game consoles, old and new, fell on the igloo that the Ice Climber twin lived in, with them screaming in fright as they looked at the CTR screen that began fizzling and sucked them off, with it being another wacky and crazy adventurer for the blue and pink parka wearing Eskimo kids!


	2. Chapter 2

Popo and Nana screamed as they flailed their arms about in a crazy manner, until both of them landed flat on his face in a blue colored maze that was coded in 8 bits. It was clear where they were, and the Ice Climbers were sure that they've heard of this place being used to smash beings on occasion.

"Hey, isn't this where PAC-MAN comes from?" Popo asked upon adjusting his pants.

Nana bounced onto her feet, tugging her hood. "Yeah, but I don't think PAC MAN would really care all that much if we crashed his place."

"Out of the way!" Pac-Man screamed as he was in his iconic yellow pizza slice shape, trying to munch the blue ghosts who were fleeing for their lives.

Popo and Nana watched as the Ice Climber twins were suddenly surrounded by assorted fruit. Their stomachs growling, they pounced on the fruit and began eating them... and then the ghosts popped up around them, attacking the duo as they screamed for help!


	3. Chapter 3

Popo and Nana found themselves in a colorful area of bubbles as it turned out that they were in 1 of the various mobile phone games based on popping a bunch of vibrant orbs.

"Where did we land this time?" Popo asked while trying to grab his hammer.

"Beats me, but I hope we don't get popped!" Nana added upon seeing a white ball connecting with the other orbs of the same color, disappearing magically.

Upon spotting another circle with a different color matching with the sea of yellow for which they were in, the Ice Climbers screamed as they tried using their snow powers to freeze the ball. All it did was spell their doom as it eventually melted and caused the yellowish spheres to disappear, with the Ice Climber twin going along with it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ice Climber twins knew how to go fast, but even an endless runner was too much for them to handle!

"Why did no one tell me that running constantly would tire you out so easily!?" Popo wheezed as he could feel the sweat soaking up his parka.

"You would think someone would tell us!" Nana added while forcing out some ice blocks and smashing them to feel the ice on her so that she would feel better.

The Ice Climbers found themselves having to run constantly in a mobile based dashing game that had them jumping over various obstacles, with them not being permitted to use their wooden mallets to hit anything that was in their way due to the fact that the game didn't permit them to break up the game's code of running about in several lanes in an endless loop until you messed up.


	5. Chapter 5

Popo and Nana screamed as they were trying to find their way out of a series of mazes, with the Ice Climbers facing a predicament that they didn't expect to find themselves trapped within such a complex system of grass!

"I liked this better when we were going through games we recognized!" Popo complained while whacking through the gfrass with swings of his wooden mallet.

"Uh huh, if only we could cover these up in snow!" Nana whined while using her snowy prowess to freeze up the bushes so she could punch through it easily with her gloved fists.

Alas, it was a bad time to be an Ice Climber.


	6. Chapter 6

Popo and Nana screamed as they were trying to get out of the rollercoaster they got themselves in, but the Ice Climbers were quick to realize that they had no way of saving themselves from getting out of a very likely to be bad situation!

"I need to learn to stop taking things for granted," Popo screamed while sweating continuously out of being nervous. "Otherwise I'll keep getting rolled over!"

"You're telling me," Nana chimed after peeing herself in fright of what the coaster themed ride was going to provide them. "I would have thought that this would have been nice and simple, but clearly not!"

And so the Ice Climber pair went down the roller coaster, with them trying to freeze the train car with their snowy powers as they couldn't even use their mallets out of fear of dropping.


	7. Chapter 7

"Popo, why is it that we keep finding ourselves in these situations?"

"Nana I don't know, I guess it just so happens because we're cool yet cute."

"But is there any reason that it's us who get into these chilly shenanigans? Why isn't it any of the friends we know from the smashes? You know how more involved they were when it came to melees and brawls?"

"Look I'm just trying to make us survive this situation, gimme a break."

"That's what we do! We're Ice Climbers, not some random kids!"

"Well how would anyone that would not recognize us realize that we're the Ice Climber twins? We could just be Eskimos with no bearing on anyone!"

Popo and Nana continued their arguing, for the reason they were doing it was due to them trying to figure out a way of getting out of the complex game of chess they were playing with a computer AI, which was more than willing to wait for them to make up their minds. Worse case yet that this was another board it set up due to the Ice Climber pairing having smashed and frozen various other chess board games out of rage, which led them to questioning their very existence at this point.


	8. Chapter 8

Popo and Nana screamed as they were trying to stay in their icicle vehicle, with them racing around with the SEGA All Stars on the bustling Pinball Highway of the Casino Park. The Ice Climbers were known to race about, but in a neon lit theme park, things were kind of different.

"How many times do we have to drift around this place?" Nana asked while smashing ice blocks at the other racers behind her with her mallet. "Much as I enjoy it, the sensation is kinda making me sick!"

"I guess it really takes itself seriously as an amusement park!" Popo added while he was doing the steering, bumping into the various Egg Pawn robots that were casually walking around on the green carpet road. "I hope we get a lot of money from this casino for doing so good in this race!"

And then they got crushed by an avalanche of rings.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Popo?"

"Yes Nana?"

"Why do we keep dashing about?"

"I... guess it really is endless."

"I know but why do we have to run?"

"To build up speed I suppose."

The Ice Climbers were having this conversation for they were going through another endless runner game, but instead of having anything to collect they were just excessively sweating in their sweaty parkas, with them forming ice blocks ahead and smashing them to give them some variety in their mission to stay fit, which wasn't going as well as either of them expected obviously.


	10. Chapter 10

Popo and Nana were serving as much food to the hungry patrons as possible inside the restaurant themed to Burger Dash, with the Ice Climbers freezing the burgers and giving them to the customers as they smashed the hamburger sandwiches out with their wooden mallets.

"You think they'll mind a little ice in their hamburgers?" Popo spoke up while tripping and landing on his face.

"Not sure if they'll find it much worse than the possible splinters!" Nana chimed as she used her snowy power on the floor to slide across the newly formed ice to go faster. "But I guess that's what you risk when you want fast food!"

And then the Ice Climber twins had a sudden realization, for they knew the very meaning of what fast produced food was.


	11. Chapter 11

Popo and Nana were quite bored of plucking all the vegetables out of the ground, with the Ice Climber twins being bored as they weren't allowed to use their mallets to smash the ground up.

"Why did we agree to come to this world?"

"Beats me but I'm going to take a stand against this."

Nana then started using her icy powers, with Popo chiming in afterwards, for the Ice Climbers had the grassy terrain transformed into a snowy wonderland as they grabbed their hammers and began smashing all the now frozen blocks, with their mood increasing immensely.


	12. Chapter 12

Popo was smacking ice blocks back to Nana with his wooden mallet, with the Ice Climber girl doing the same thing with her hammer to her fellow parka robed Eskimo, with them trying to see how long could they volley back the same ice block, being at the top of the snowy summit they had just finished climbing up over time.

"Hey sis, you think there's more to life than everything being repetitive?"

"Good question bro, it feels like everything we do is repeating stuff we've already covered!"

"Maybe it's the story's way of saying we don't have to go so far with our climbing..."

"...Oh don't fret over that, there's plenty of ice we've yet to smash!"

And with that the Ice Climbers focused more on their volleying game, with their hammers starting to get icy splinters on them from whacking too harshly into the block of ice that got chipped from getting hit so much.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ha, we got you again!" Popo chimed happily.

"Yeah and this time we got you good!" Nana nodded while bouncing about happily with her tightening her grip on her wooden mallet. "Don't think that you're gonna go anywhere!"

"...Can't you at least let me deliver the mail?" The paper boy asked, his body having been frozen up in an ice block.

"No way!" The Ice Climbers said together as they used their snowy power to completely encase the paper boy within the block of ice, proceeding to smash it with their hammers.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey... how come we thought this was a good idea?" Popo questioned while holding on tightly to his wooden mallet.

Nana spun her hammer around with a shrug. "...Honestly I have no clue."

Popo and Nana were casually chatting with each other on this note, for the Ice Climbers were falling down a high sky as they had climbed up a snowy summit in order to each this point to do some jumping. Granted the Ice Climber twins were used to heading up and down several stories, but bungee jumping while it was snowing, obviously it's a pretty different deal.


	15. Chapter 15

Having had enough of going through different games, the Ice Climbers decided that they should keep their skills up to snuff by slamming their wooden hammers into each other, with it helping out as they were duking it out with a bunch of different colored Ice Climber pairs around the snowy summit that was slowly being torn apart from the mallets smashing into the snow.

"You know what this is making me realize?" Popo said, his blue robed body having plenty of wounds on it. "We should party on like this and not have to worry about training!"

"Oh yes, I will smash my hammer to that!" Nana chimed in agreement, her pink clothing becoming more dark as a result of the damage she was taking. "This is making me shine like I haven't in ages!"

Eventually Popo and Nana were successful in staying true to themselves in light of their fellow snow summoning Eskimo friends attacking them, with the original Ice Climber twins being the only survivors as the summit was more or less about to break apart from all the battling that was done.


	16. Chapter 16

Popo and Nana were watching the paint dry as the Ice Climbers had climbed a snowy mountain just to see this painted wall, with the painting taking quite a while as the Ice Climber twins were playing around with their wooden mallets on each other.

"Man this is so boring."

"Yeah but it could be worse."

"How so?"

"Well we could be hurting each other again for no reason."

"That's a good point sis."

"Thanks bro. Wanna make this more fun?"

Popo watched as Nana began using her snowy power to help freeze the paint up, with the blue robed boy joining his pink parka girl partner as they managed to get the paint dry. They then held each other and twirled around with their wooden mallets smashing into the painted wall, causing parts of it to go tumbling down the snowy terrain.


	17. Chapter 17

The Ice Climbers were still going through various video games trying out different things, although knowing the Ice Climber twins it was clear that they would prefer mountain climbing, especially compared to what it was that they were doing right now.

"You know what I just realized?" Popo said to Nana while they were smashing ice blocks at the giant wall of snow to make it come down.

"Go ahead I'm all ears!" Nana chimed with a wink.

"We haven't taken a break from all our adventures." Popo kept up, checking his hammer to see any damages on it. "You think we'll-"

"Get tired and just stop?" Nana interrupted while wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Maybe someday, but for now let's not worry about it!"


	18. Chapter 18

Popo and Nana were riding a carousel as they wondered if this was a game. Of course the Ice Climbers would be quick to learn that this was indeed a game, just not the type they would expect!

"Bro I'm getting dizzy riding on this!"

"Me too sis, I think we should have it cool down so we can enjoy the breeze!"

And with that the Ice Climber twins jumped off the horse statues they were riding on, using their snowy powers to freeze up the circuits that caused the carousel to go around, with them smashing it up using their wooden mallets to make the ride more of a pleasure to ride on. Needless to say it worked for a while... and then the entire amusement ride collapsed on Popo and Nana, causing the thing to be more of a pain than relaxation.


	19. Chapter 19

Popo and Nana were playing cards as they were using their snowy powers to make the snow fall more whenever it stopped, with them twirling around their hammers to get their arms some movement so their blood wouldn't freeze up.

"I'm glad we can enjoy a nice quiet time playing cards together." Popo said as he had to grab some more cards from the deck. "But why did we decide to just do this?"

"Oh it's simple." Nana chimed as she attempted to pull out a card, then shook her head and placed it back. "When you're out of ideas, just play cards."

The Ice Climber twins were quite comfortable with their card game, so they continued on as eventually ran out of cards, deciding to make new ones out of the ice they formed within their igloo.


	20. Chapter 20

"I feel like this is doing nothing to make us get stronger." Popo said.

Nana squinted her eyes. "Why would we need to get more powerful? We're the best fighters around!"

The Ice Climbers were smashing their wooden mallets into giant slabs of ice that they found while walking around a bright sunny grassland, with the twins deciding to use their Ice Climber skills and make it so that they were in shape of continuing on with their seemingly never ending adventures through various game realms.

"I'm not sure if this would qualify as a game." Popo insisted after wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Nana placed her right hand on her parka covered hip. "You know how many games get made on a regular basis?"

Popo wasn't sure how to answer Nana as he shrugged and continued slamming the ice block, with her just sighing at him as they kept on breaking the slabs.


	21. Chapter 21

Popo and Nana had not realized that using their snowy powers and hammer smashing to get through the platform obstacle wasn't the way to go, with the Ice Climbers learning a bit too late that this was a test of not using the expected skills to jump about.

"Do you get the feeling that these platforms keep popping back up because we're not learning anything?" Nana spoke up first while clenching to her mallet. "I'm just noticing these things, is all."

Popo tilted his head while blinking several times. "Maybe... I dunno. Guess we'll have to chance it! But why are we here?"

"...Perhaps we should question why anything is here!" Nana spoke, with the Ice Climber twins freezing an incoming block with their frosty prowess.


	22. Chapter 22

Popo and Nana were trying to jump across the various panels that were flipping up and down with every dash the Ice Climbers did in the air, providing to be quite the annoying challenge as even pausing to freeze the platforms from spinning about wouldn't do a single thing to help them. They even smashed some of the unfrozen blocks ahead of them, but it still did nothing for they continued to flip regardless!

"Oh how I wish we were fighting others instead of trying to go against this challenge...!" Popo whined as he was getting very sweaty in his soaked parka.

Nana panted as she nodded in agreement. "...If we don't get out of here soon, I fear of what other challenges may be presented in front of us!"

Eventually the Ice Climber twins reached the end, but alas it was for naught as they couldn't figure out how to get through, causing them to fall into the white abyss below them.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey... how come you have a talk show and we don't?" Popo asked while he and his partner Nana were smashing space rocks with a certain superhero talk show host.

Nana nodded in agreement with her best friend Popo. "Yeah it doesn't seem all that fair, for us to be needing climbing mountains and you to be shooting the stuff with celebrities."

"Oh you kids don't understand." Space Ghost said to the Ice Climbers with an assured smile, winking while his yellow cape blew behind him somehow in the vacuum of space. "Once you become a big shot, you can do whatever it is that you like."

The Ice Climber twins were confused by this so eventually they decided to freeze up the asteroids, with Tad Ghostal wondering if he had something wrong that triggered the hammer wielding parka clothed Eskimos, watching them smash the frozen solid meteors with some increased enthusiasm.


	24. Chapter 24

"Wait, how are we suppose to get through this again?" The Ice Climbers asked while watching a bunch of blocks form into different puzzles.

"...You had no clue as to how to get through this?" Said one block with a set of eyes.

"No." The Ice Climber twins said together while deciding to use their snowy powers to freeze the blocks to prevent them from forming into more complex levels. "Well yes but actually-"

"You know what forget it." The googly eyed block said with a sigh of disappoint. "Just use your brains to think through this."

Popo and Nana looked at each other and then their mallets, twirling them around as they smiled, proceeding to smash through the frozen solid blocks. The talking block couldn't believe what he saw seeing, thinking that the parka clothed Eskimos were cheating instead of doing things the proper way. Perhaps he should know of their infamous hammer smashing about.


	25. Chapter 25

Popo and Nana were both partaking in a hot rope jump, with the Ice Climbers using their snowy powers to make the red hot flames become smaller so that neither of them would be hit. Granted, there were more fireballs added to prevent the Ice Climber twins from cheesing the entire thing, so needless to say it was going to be a very painful situation.

"How many times do we have to jump?" Popo panted while smashing some flames with his mallet to add in some variety. "I'm getting sweaty just doing this."

"...you think I'm liking this hot garbage!" Nana spat in anger as she seemed to be regretting playing this minigame. "I feel like I could faint at any given moment..."

With them managing to have the flames squeezed to the smallest size possible, Popo and Nana tried their best to smash them with their hammers while still jumping. Given that these fireballs had eyes on them for lord knows what reason, they decided to just gang up on the duo. Why would anyone think that this was a good idea? Because it was obvious that players would fine a way to cheese through this nonsense, and eventually the balls of fire had enough with this duo messing around with them in this dark abyss only lit up by them.


	26. Chapter 26

Popo and Nana found themselves in 1 of the worst situations you can be when it comes to platforming... they were in a maze with nothing but kaizo blocks. The Ice Climbers weren't accustomed to dealing with this sort of nonsense.

"...whoever thought of putting invisible blocks in spots they don't belong deserves to freeze a painful cold punishment."

"Well bro, what did you expect when we entered a game mode with 'kaizo' in the title?"

"What does it even mean, sis?"

"...You really have no clue about it, do you..."

Alas, smashing their wooden mallets through and using their snowy powers to freeze up the blocks didn't stop them from popping into existence with every step they took, proving that it was the 1 kind of torture that would chill you in the worst way possible. The Ice Climber twins continued their worthless plight in light of it.


	27. Chapter 27

Popo and Nana would never have found themselves doing something as weird as kidnapping a bunch of baby seals... but why were they doing that is because the Ice Climbers just found them waiting around in a sinking ice float and they just had to save them. Course what they didn't know is that there were polar bears in pink shorts and sunglasses who were looking over the seals, with the twins **barely** escaping their grasp, not expecting such a **_polarizing_** reaction.

"I never would have known that bears would be protective over other species, sis!" Popo yelped.

Nana gulped. "Guess that has to do with them being bigger than a lot of things their size, bro!"

Eventually the Ice Climber pair smashed through a bunch of frozen blocks, only to reach a point so solid in ice that they had no choice but to freeze themselves in snow to prevent the polar bears from tearing them apart, freezing up the seals along with them. The polar bears in question were greeted by Popo and Nana farting at them, or at least an attempt at doing so due to the fact that they were encased in the ice that they themselves made. So what would happen now...? Who knows...!


	28. Chapter 28

Popo and Nana were smashing through the fields of popcorn that the Ice Climbers found themselves in, with it having flooded the cinema they were in due to them playing around within the movie theater. The employees were rushed out along with the movie going audience due to the Ice Climber twins freezing up the inside by their frosty powers.

"Man this popcorn is delicious!" Popo said while twirling around with his mallet in tow. "But I sure wish it didn't make me feel the need to poop!"

"Oh I can definitely smash to that in agreement!" Nana chimed while trying to get the assorted candies hiding behind the concession stand that was covered to the brim with popcorn. "I wonder who programmed this game to put this in as a fail safe?"

Neither Popo or Nana would get their answer, for eventually the movie palace was completely decked in by popcorn, with it being a crunchy and tasty jail for anyone unlucky enough to become trapped within.


	29. Chapter 29

Popo and Nana were stuck in a predicament that neither of the Ice Climbers expected: They were in a choose your scenario game.

"Do we smash these pillars with our hammers, or freeze them sis?"

"How should I know, bro? We don't have much of a choice in the matter!"

Deciding not to take any chances, the Ice Climber twins decided to smash the pillars with their hammers first. This ended up costing them as they were crushed to death, so the game restarted and allowed them an extra chance as they know decide to go with using their snowy power to freeze them instead. They ended up trapping themselves in with no way out as the ice they crafted was too thick to break through, leaving them a slow death. So upon taking another restart, the Ice Climbers dashed away while chucking ice blocks back at the pillars, freezing them with their icy prowess as they managed to combine both options into 1 for their final choice, which turned out to be a much better idea.


	30. Chapter 30

"Whoo! Why didn't we do this years ago?" Popo chimed while riding on an ice block, twirling his wooden mallet around joyfully. "I forgot how fun this was!"

"We did, it's just that we forgot about it!" Nana laughed while smashing the front of her block of ice using her hammer. "To be fair, it happens when you end up having fun elsewhere!"

The Ice Climbers have decided to try out their hands at sliding around the snowy mountain on their icy blocks, using them like sleds for they were getting major cold air, with the Ice Climber twins jumping off and spinning around to connect with each other, landing in the snow after watching their blocky rides smash into the wall of a snowy mountain that caused an avalanche to occur, with plenty of Topi yetis and seals running away as a polar bear in pink shorts just casually walked through the waves of snow. Popo and Nana clapped their hands together and began spinning through again, going right through the snow surge as they hammered their way to the top, having succeeded in another race through the snowy tundra!

"We gotta do that again!" Popo pointed out.

Nana smiled in agreement. "Oh absolutely, I haven't had that much of a chilly rush since we've jumped our way upwards that 1 mountain!"


	31. Chapter 31

The Ice Climbers had frozen various enemies to get into the cafe, with them smashing the snow aside with their wooden mallets for they had quite a hunger. Indeed, they went inside to enjoy a delicious hearty meal that was made available to them by the beaked topi yetis who were running the small cafe.

"...How much is this gonna cost us?" Nana asked while stuffing her face with burgers and fries.

Popo burped while wiping the crumbs off his face. "Beats me, but I do know that this is delicious!"

Nana let out a stinky muffled fart that she fanned away from her. "I'm just glad there isn't a witch that's trying to eat us after we get fat."

"Oh trust me, no 1 is gonna wanna eat us after the food we eat," Popo said while stuffing his mouth with eggplants. "On that note, why is it that those condor birds keep stealing out food?"

"Probably because they want to feed their kids." Nana suggested while feeling her stomach growl. "I would do the same if I was a mommy."

The Ice Climber twins eventually got stuffed, with them becoming gassy as they were spending the rest of the night burping from their mouths and butts, with the Topi creatures having earmuffs to block out the burps and farting that the parka wearing Eskimo duo were providing, stinking up the place while cooling it with their stinky frosty expulsions.


	32. Chapter 32

Popo and Nana were playing tennis with each other, using a variety of snow balls to fill in for the obvious gear while using their wooden hammers like tennis rackets. The Ice Climbers were on a lone frosty blue tennis court that they happened to have found from doing some ice climbing around a snow capped mountain that was abandoned due to there being too many avalanches occurring around it.

"Why didn't we think of doing this earlier?" Popo asked after jumping towards a low ball, bouncing it high into the cool night air.

Nana stuck her tongue out while twirling after hitting the snow ball back with a mallet smash. "I could have sworn we did, it's just the fact that it's been a while!"

"Well we should keep up with it, considering how fun it is!"

"No doubt, I'm moving about like I haven't since we've climbed that 1 mountain!"

The Ice Climber twins kept up their tennis playing, for it was clearly benefiting them in light of the fact that they were getting very sweaty from all this action., but it mattered not for it was clearly all in good fun!


	33. Chapter 33

The Ice Climbers were going pretty fast on the ice, although it was clear that they wanted to get off as quickly possible. So what would bring them here? Boredom I suppose.

"Hey, are we ever gonna slow down?" Nana asked while sliding around on the ice with her partner.

Popo shook his head while trying to stop his moment using the hammer he wielded. "At the rate we're going, I'm afraid not."

Nana sighed as she tried forming snow in front of her with her frosty power, but it didn't do much. "Well that just sucks."

"Boy you said it." Popo added on as he kept on whacking his mallet down on the ice, with it breaking up.

Eventually the Ice Climber twins fell into the freezing water and froze up, with them not being able to break on through despite letting out some fart bubbles, defying the law of logic.


	34. Chapter 34

Popo and Nana were partaking in baseball, with the Ice Climbers using snowballs as the actual object for which the sport was named as they slammed their wooden hammers on them, with the duo playing alongside each other as they were facing off against snowy versions of themselves that they made using their frosty power. Course they were playing on a snowy baseball field nearby a snowy mountain, for they felt the need to play with the cold conditions of the tundra instead of going somewhere warm that could cause them to sweat in their parkas.

"Is it me or is this odd?" Popo added while dashing alongside his sister after smashing a snow baseball into the air. "Like us doing this together."

"It's kind of insane!" Nana responded to her brother while dodging a snow clone trying to tap them with a newly formed snowball. "But we did decide that having snow versions of us would liven things up!"

The Ice Climber twins were doing quite splendid in light of the fact that they were playing a bizarre game of ball around the base.


	35. Chapter 35

Popo and Nana were smashing various people in VR Chat as they were using their wooden mallets to break through the bar they were in, having frozen up the place to have snow everywhere so that their new friends would get stuck and be unable to escape. The Ice Climbers managed to find lookalikes of themselves, which prompted them to have some fun!

"Oh I'm really liking this game!" Popo chimed while bouncing about joyfully, brushing back his hood. "I wish we can do this all day!"

"Me too!" Nana squealed, twirling around spreading frosty joy everywhere. "There's so many different beings here, and yet I feel comfortable around them!"

Eventually the Ice Climber twins managed to get everyone, and it was them that had to run in a game of hide and seek.


	36. Chapter 36

"Popo how are we gonna get ourselves out of this really inconspicuous trap?"

"I don't know Nana but we have to try everything we got!"

Though it has been a while since the Ice Climbers went through a different assemble of games, this odd one had them being forced to think and act as 1, for it was a rather annoying puzzle that was quite complex. And even with them freezing things up using their snowy powers and breaking the icy compounds with their mallets, it was clear that this wouldn't go the way they anticipated or wanted!


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey can we ask you something?" Popo started up.

"How much stuff do we need in our igloo?" Nana added while twirling around her wooden mallet. "So we can have a good vouch on what to do with our stuff?"

Tom Nook rubbed his chin, wearing a scarf due to the Ice Climbers having frozen up the entire island due to their frosty shenanigans. "Hmm, that is quite a predicament yes. Have you thought about selling your snow and ice?"

The Ice Climber pair looked at each other in dismay as they were quite shocked to hear this realization.

"You can actually do that?" Popo and Nana gasped in shock.

"Ho but of course!" Tom laughed, with Nook folding his arms together. "You put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything... like helping our financial status."

The raccoon that was actually a tanuki didn't have the need to say anything else for he watched the parka robed Eskimo duo dash off, making snow and ice wherever they went and mashing them using their mallets to craft them into special items to sell or giveaway to the various villagers populating the chillier than usual new horizon in Animal Crossing.


	38. Chapter 38

Popo and Nana were going through various doors while freezing the ones they left behind and forcing the wooden structures ahead to open with their mallets, going on through for they clutched their hammers and had no idea how or when this would end.

"Are we gonna keep doing this?" Popo complained.

"I'm afraid so: these are commonly used tropes for a reason!" Nana chimed while wiping her forehead. "It's just something that gets cycled around!"

"Well I don't like it, it's course rough and it gets everywhere."

Nana let out a fart that caused her to trip and fall on her face. "I agree; but I'm afraid luck isn't on our side!"


End file.
